LEB:PC:Mythra Stelwart (Luinnar)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+1 vs AC; 1d4-1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Target ranged 10 one object or unoccupied square. You cause a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. You can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If you whisper, you can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear your words.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Target: One object or unoccupied square Effect: You cause the target to shed bright light. The light fills the target’s square and all squares within 4 squares of it. The light lasts for 5 minutes. Putting out the light is a free action. Special: You can have only one light cantrip active at a time. If you create a new light, your previously cast light winks out.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration |Power Description=Ranged 5 Effect: You conjure a spectral, floating hand in an unoccupied square within range. The hand picks up, moves, or manipulates an adjacent object weighing 20 pounds or less and carries it up to 5 squares. If you are holding the object when you use this power, the hand can move the object into a pack, a pouch, a sheath, or a similar container and simultaneously move any one object carried or worn anywhere on your body into your hand. As a move action, you can move the hand up to 5 squares. As a free action, you can cause the hand to drop an object it is holding, and as a minor action, you can cause the hand to pick up or manipulate a different object. Sustain Minor: You can sustain the hand indefinitely. Special: You can create only one hand at a time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 2 Effect: Use this cantrip to accomplish one of the effects given below. *Move up to 1 pound of material. *Create a harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint music, or a strong odor. *Color, clean, or soil items in 1 cubic foot for up to 1 hour. *Instantly light (or snuff out) a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. *Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. *Make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for up to 1 hour. *Produce out of nothingness a small item or image that exists until the end of your next turn. *Make a small, handheld item invisible until the end of your next turn. Nothing you create with this cantrip can deal damage, serve as a weapon or a tool, or hinder another creature’s actions. This cantrip cannot duplicate the effect of any other power. Special: You can have as many as three prestidigitation effects active at one time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10 +7 Vs Will Target one creature, 1d6+5 psychic damage and target takes -2 to attack rolls until end of your next turn. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Ranged 10, Conjure a pillar in unoccupied square within range. Occupies 1 square and lasts until end of your next turn. Each enemy who moves into a square adjacent to the pillar takes 1d6+5 lightning damage. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Physic, Zone |Power Description=Area 1 burst within 10, Each creature within burst, +7 vs Will. 2d8 + 5 psychic damage and target is slowed until the end of your next turn. Effect: Creates a zone until end of your next turn that. Each creature who enters the zone takes 4 physic damage and is slowed until end of its next turn. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Summon |Power Description=You summon a medium fire warrior in unoccupied square within range 10. Has fly speed of 6 (hover) +2 to AC, + 2 to fort. Standard: Melee 1; 1 creature +7 vs Reflex 1d8 + 5 fire damage. Opportunity Attack: Melee 1; 1 creature +7 vs Reflex 1d8 + 5 fire damage. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Range 10 2d6 + 5 fire damage, +7 vs reflex. You summon a flaming sphere in a unoccupied square within range and the sphere attacks an adjacent creature. Any creature that start's it's turn next to it takes 1d4+5 fire damage. As a move action you can move the sphere up to 6 squares. Sustain Minor: Can sustain to end of encounter and make another attack with a standard action. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Sleep |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 20 squares Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Intelligence vs. Will Hit: The target is slowed (save ends). If the target fails its first saving throw against this power, the target becomes unconscious (save ends). Miss: The target is slowed (save ends). }} |Action=Free action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 10 Trigger: You or one creature in range falls Effect: You or the creature takes no damage from the fall, regardless of its distance, and does not fall prone at the end of the fall. }} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Area 1 burst within 10 squares, +7 vs Fort 1d6 + 5 lightning damage, conjure a shock beetle with 1 square within target's space; lasts until end of your next turn. Each enemy who starts it's turn in or adjacent takes 3 lightning damage. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages= Common, Elven |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=14 (+2) |Charisma=10 (-0) |Skills=Acrobatics 5, Arcana 13, Athletics 1, Bluff 2, Diplomacy 2, Dungeoneering 6, Endurance 5, Heal 4, History 13, Insight 9, Intimidate 2,Nature 9, Perception 9, Religion 6, Stealth 3, Streetwise 2, Thievery 3 |Feats=Ritual Caster (PH), Arcane Familiar (cat) (Arcane Power), Careful Summoner (Arcane Power), Twist the Arcane Fabric (Arcane Power) |Equipment=- Tome of Summoning +1, Bloodthread armor +1, Standard Adventure's Kit, Journey Bread (10 days), Arcane Ritual Components 100gp, Nature Ritual Components 50 gp, 302 gp remaining |Rituals=Comprehend Languages, Make Whole, Silence, Endure Elements, Arcane Lock, Knock, Tenser's Floating Disc, Create Campsite, Dark Light, Water Walk}} ail Character Information Background Mythra Stelwart was an apprentice of the High Tower in Thelanis. Under Arch summoner Aramil's guidance he learned the ways of magic and the ancient art of summoning. One day during an arcane ritual something went wrong and an unknown creature of immense power was summoned, which escaped it's binding and destroyed most of the tower along with killing Aramil. Mythra soon left the tower determined to track down this creature and learn about its secrets; accompanied with his cat Familiar Martha. Appearance Mythra has long blond hair and has average height and a slim build. He has homely looking features and usually has a sneer or a look of arrogance on his face. Age: 40 Gender: Male Height: 5' 7'' Weight: 140 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Mythra is stubborn and arrogant. He thinks he is always right and will not suffer fools. He is also power hungry and will go to great lengths to get it. Hooks * What was that creature that was summoned? * Where did that creature go after it escaped? Kicker Mythra is trying to find the summoned creature that wrecked his tower. Other Sections Equipment Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Eladrin (PH) *Languages: Common, Elven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 History. *Eladrin Education: You gain training in one additional skill selected from the skill list in Chapter 5. *Eladrin Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longsword. *Eladrin Will: You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Will defense. In addition, you gain a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against charm effects. *Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Fey Step: You can use fey step as an encounter power. *Trance: Rather than sleep, eladrin enter a meditative state known as trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Wizard (PH) *''' Arcane Implement Mastery:' Tome of Binding *' Cantrips:' Gain Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation *'Ritual Casting:' Ritual Casting for free. *'Spellbook:' Spellbook holds ritual, daily and utility powers. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Class Ritual Caster (PH) * 1st: Arcane Familiar (cat) (Arcane Power) * 2nd:Careful Summoner (Arcane Power) * 4th:Twist the Arcane Fabric (Arcane Power) Background '''Arcane Tracker (Arcane Power):' +2 Dungeoneering. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold + 412gp level bonus + 680gp parcel -Endure Elements 100 gp -Arcane Lock (150 gp -Knock 175 gp -tenser's floating dis (level 1 50 gp -Create Campsite 50 gold -Dark Light 150 gp - Water Walk level 100 gp - Standard Adventure's Kit - 15 - Journey Bread (10 days) 50gp - Arcene Ritual Componets 100 gp+ - Nature Ritual Compnets 50 gp -------- 202 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl +4 ** Summoner's Tome +1 *Level 2: Parcel level +3 **Bloodthread Armor +1 *Level 3: Parcel: An amount of gold equal to the cost of a level n magic item (680) XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. *XP 3750 (starting at level 4) Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Might want to check the spelling of your race. * Summary: The zone created by Grasping Shadows does not have a damage roll, and therefore does not add your implement bonus to its damage. * Summary: On a similar note, both of Flaming Sphere's damage rolls should be at +5, not +4. * Summary/Equipment/Treasure: You should be at 202 gp, I believe. * Summary/Skills: You're missing the cat bonus to Acrobatics. * Equipment: Formatting hiccup. You could insert a dash for "weightless" or "priceless" items so the table doesn't get misaligned. * Equipment: You're carrying 44 lbs. * Math: You should remove all the "See the template for assistance" notes. * Powers: Feel free to remove all the cantrips and utility powers from this table. Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Thelanis Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Thelanis Category:LEB:Eldrin Category:LEB: Eladrin